Tout cela pour une promesse
by Evanglyne
Summary: A quoi bon vivre ? Je me le demande depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant... Déjà quand je n'avais que 6 ans, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais sur cette Terre, entouré de tous ces gens qui me méprisent.
1. Prologue

**Titre: **Tout ça pour une promesse

**Auteur: **heu atta, je crois que c'est moi.

**Disclaimer: **Alors tout les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) même si j'ai essayer d'avoir Madara Uchiha, Masashi Kishimoto n'a pas voulu me le donné.

**Couple: **Bah faut regarder juste au-dessus, c'est le plus important, sinon il y en aura d'autre mais je ne sais pas les quels encore

**Resumer: **A quoi bon vivre ? Je me le demande depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant... Déjà quand je n'avais que 6 ans, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais sur cette Terre, entouré de tous ces gens qui me méprisent.

**Note de l'autatrise: **Je suis navré pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'en fait beaucoup.

**Note de l'autatrise:**Cette fic est bien une fic de Naruto, et c'est tout a fait normale que vous ne sachiez pas qui est le "je", sa viendra plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 1: Un retour aux origines

Je suis ici, comme à mon habitude, attendant une quelconque personne, qui ne viendra jamais...

PFFFFFF je suis las de vivre ainsi, jamais personne ne voit mon moi véritable, ils ne s'attachent qu'aux apparences...

A quoi bon vivre ? Je me le demande depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant... Déjà quand je n'avais que 6 ans, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais sur cette Terre, entouré de tous ces gens qui me méprisent. Moi l'enfant maudit, sans parents, qui ne vit que par lui-même... Sans amour... Sans personne à qui donner son amour. Je veux mourir... Au moins, cela plaira aux gens de ce village...

Nan, c'est fuir ce qui m'entoure de me donner la mort ! Voilà ma décision : quitter le village pour trouver quelqu'un, une seule personne me suffira, rien qu'une...

J'ai quitté ce village qui me méprisait tant il y a bientôt 7 ans, pour chercher des personnes à qui donner ma confiance, aujourd'hui c'est chose faite... Celles-ci qui me respectent, et qui m'ont donné toute leur confiance, sont là, près de moi, à regarder cette mer bleue qui s'étend devant nous. ...

"-Papa, quand est-ce qu'on y va ??

-Bientôt, Sumiko, attends encore un peu.

-Oui papa. "

Sumiko est ma toute jeune fille, elle n'a que 6 ans, sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant ni Kimiko, la mère de Sumiko, car elle avait une maladie assez grave. Mais comme on ne décide pas de son futur, la vie lui a donné une fille... Et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus je m'en occupe...

Cet enfant a la peau pâle de sa mère, avec des cheveux de la couleur du plumage des corbeaux... Mais ses yeux, d'un bleu qui rivalise avec le ciel, sont la seule chose qu'elle tient de moi… Enfin, c'est se que je pense, mais Suchiko n'est pas du même avis. Qui est Suchiko ? C'était la meilleure amie de Kimiko, nous élevons ensemble ma fille. Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour elle, juste une grande confiance... En plus de ça, Suchiko est mariée à un ami, enfin il est devenu mon ami quelques temps après notre rencontre, lui il s'appelle Ryoichi. Ensemble nous formons cette famille que j'ai toujours espéré...

Suchiko est assez grande, elle doit faire dans les 1 m 72, de longs cheveux violets, qui sont en parfaite harmonie avec ces yeux brun. Alors que Ryoichi, lui a des cheveux rouges tirant sur le noir, cela me fait penser à la couleur de sang séché. Ses yeux couleur d'émeraude sont remplis de souffrance et de détermination. J'ai l'impression que cette lueur disparaît lorsqu'il se retrouve avec nous...

"-Papa??

-C'est bon Sumiko, on peut y aller maintenant...

-Ouaiiiiiis!!

-Sumiko, calmes-toi un peu !

-Oui tonton Ryoichi..."

Nous voila donc repartis... Je me souviens de cette phrase, il y a un moment déjà, celle que j'ai prononcée avant de partir de mon village natal... « Voila ma décision : quitter le village... » En fait, je n'en étais pas sûr à l'époque, je ne pensais pas que ce que je dessinais n'était que des mensonges, car me voilà, marchant vers ce village que je voulais tant fuir, avec ma nouvelle famille...

* * *

Voila donc un premier chap, ou plutôt le prologue de cette fic.

Alors, j'attends que ma beta lectrice corrige le chapitre deux, mais avant je voudrait dire à LeSodiumNa, que c'est tout à fait normale que tu ne sache pas qui est le "je", je l'ai fait exprès, et c'est bien une fic sur Naruto, et le sasunaru est belle est bien pour plus tard. Voila si il y a des questions, j'y répondrais avec le plus grand plaisir.

Et pour tequila.29 comme tu me l'as demandais j'ai mit des tirets devant les dialogues.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Tout ça pour une promesse

**Auteur:** heu atta, je crois que c'est moi.

**Disclaimer:** Alors tout les personnage de Naruto ne m'apartiennent pas (malheureusement) même si j'ai essayé d'avoir Madara Uchiha, Masashi Kishimoto n'a pas voulu me le donné.

**Couple:** Bah faut regarder juste audessu, c'est le plus important, sinon il y en aura d'autre mais je ne sais pas les quels encore

**Resumer:** A quoi bon vivre ? Je me le demande depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant... Déjà quand je n'avais que 6 ans, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais sur cette Terre, entouré de tous ces gens qui me méprisent.

**Note de l'autatrice:** Je remercie ma petite fan de superbus, qui n'est autre que ma beta lectrice pour ce que tu fait pour moi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 2: C'tait juste une promesse

Une vie de mensonges, voila ce qui s'est passé pendant toute mon enfance. Par le plus grand des miracles, j'ai appris pourquoi autant de gens ma haïssaient, en fait ce n'était pas de ma faute, juste celle d'un démon renard a neuf queues, même si maintenant nous somme amis. Mon seul et véritable ami, lorsque que j'ai quitté Konoha. Mais bon le passé, reste au passé même s'il laisse des traces indélébiles sur le future que l'on va mener. Comme je ne suis plus seul je retourne dans ce village, même si personne ne veut de nous, j'ai fait une promesse a Kimiko, et je compte bien la respecter.

_Flash back_

_"- Naruto, me dit t-elle entre deux gémissements de douleur._

_- Mhh, était la seule réponse qui franchit mes lèvres_

_- Je voudrais que notre enfant vive au même endroit où nous avons vu le jour tout le deux, s'il te plaît promets-le-moi_

_- Je te le promets Kimiko"_

_C'est ainsi, sur cette promesse, que la mère de mon enfant perdit la vie._

_Fin du flash back_

Maintenant cela fait quelques jours que nous avons quitté Rimiku no kuni, le village ou j'avais emménagé ces dernières années. En repensent à cela, je suis triste, là-haut personne ne me regarder avec la haine dans les yeux, alors que là où je vais, je risque de revivre cette enfance tant redoutée, je ne veux pas que ma fille ne vive dans cet endroit. Mais peut être que cela a changé avec le temps, même si je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Le soleil commence à se coucher, donnant à ce ciel la couleur du sang.

"- Papa??

- Oui Sumiko, qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est tata, elle a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose pour toi.

- J'arrive"

Je me leva donc, et détourna mon regard de ce ciel avec un peu de tristesse. Mes pas me conduisirent à mon amie, elle tenait dans ses mains un parchemin, avec le sceau que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, celui des Uchiha... Je le pris de ses main et le regardai puis lui souris et partis me mettre à l'écart de ma famille. J'ai appris qu'après mon départ Sasuke Uchiha, celui que je pensais mon ami, avait quitté Konoha pour se venger de son frère, il était revenu quelques années après avoir fait sa lourde besogne, ce parchemin ne venait pas de lui, je le sais même si des fois je rêve de voir son écriture dessus.

Il m'a été envoyé par un informateur, ou plutôt, une des filles de Kuuybi. Oui avant de squatter mon bide, Kuuybi avait une famille et des enfants, les petits renards venaient de naître, et Kuuy avait décidé d'aller chercher à manger pour sa famille, mais pendant son absence des ninja avaient attaqué sa femme et ses enfants, ils étaient tous morts, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que l'un des nouveaux nés, avait pris la fuite. En colère il avait décidé des chercher ces tueurs, et avait atterri devant Konoha, les responsables du massacre s'étaient réfugiés dans Konoha, voilà pourquoi il avait attaqué ma ville natale.

Donc lorsque j'ai quitté Konoha, j'ai rencontré sa seule fille rescapée de cette triste affaire, et depuis nous communiquons par messages.

Celui-là était à propos des Uchihas, d'après le sceau. J'ouvris donc le parchemin avec un peu de sang, je commença à lire. Alors elle savait qui avait manigancé tout cela, le massacre des Uchihas, le seul et unique responsable, n'était donc pas Itachi. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle me rejoint à Konoha dans quelque temps, cela plaît a Kuuy de revoir sa fille unique. Je regardai encore le ciel cette fois l'astre du jour avait laissé place à celui de la nuit.

J'aime beaucoup la nuit, la lune qui brille par sa pâleur, cette couleur si pâle, je l'aime... Je me retourne et retourne voir mes amis, ma fille dort dans les bras de Ryoichi, cela fait naître sur mon visage un micro sourire. J'avança vers le feu, cette lumière qui éloigne le noir des ténèbres de la nuit.

Je vais à ma couche, regarde une dernière fois les gens qui me suivent depuis quelque temps, et m'allonge. Je ne perdis pas de temps à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Je sentis la chaleur se poser sur mes joues, j'ouvris un oeil, pour voir une ombre qui me cacher la lumière du soleil je la reconnut tout de suite, c'était ma fille. Je me leva, et elle sauta dans mes bras en me criant un « bonjour papa ! » Je la portai pour aller me mettre juste à côté des deux autres, qui préparaient le repas.

D'après Suchiko, nous serons à Konoha dans moins de deux jour si nous continuons à ce rythme-là. Après le repas, qui se déroula par une discussion de ma fille, et de Suchiko, qui parlait de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude.

Une des remarques de ma fille me fit sourire, les regards interrogateurs de mes vis-à-vis, me poussent à répondre, que si elle n'aimait pas le rose, elle n'allait pas aimer mon ancienne coéquipière, et mon amour de jeunesse Sakura Haruno qui avait les cheveux rose. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils avaient cette couleur si particulière.

Ma fille était pliée de rire, en me demandant comme je pouvais avoir aimer une fille au cheveux roses, d'après elle, ça doit être une vrai pouffe, qui doit être vraiment moche. Sur cette remarque je lui dis qu'elle avait un grand front, mais qu'elle n'était pas si moche que cela. Cette fois se fut toute l'assemblée qui était prise d'un fou rire, je souris, j'aime ma nouvelle famille...

Apres notre repas et cette petite discussion, nous reprîmes la route en direction de Konoha, j'avais envoyé au préalable une lettre a Tsunade pour l'informer de mon arrivée avec ma fille et mes deux amis, et d'une autre personne, que je n'ai pas mentionné.

Je crois bien que c'est la seule, avec Iruka, qui avait été attristée par ma fugue. Je lui ai aussi demandé d'inscrire ma fille, a l'Académie ninja sous le nom de Sumiko Namikaze.

Après ma fuite j'ai repris le nom de mon père, je me prénomme maintenant Naruto Namikaze. J'aurais aimé connaître mes parents, mais le destin en a voulu autrement.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** Tout ça pour une promesse

**Auteur:** heu atta, je crois que c'est moi.

**Disclaimer:** Alors tout les personnage de Naruto ne m'apartiennent pas (malheureusement) même si j'ai essayé d'avoir Madara Uchiha, Masashi Kishimoto n'a pas voulu me le donné.

**Couple:** Bah faut regarder juste audessu, c'est le plus important, sinon il y en aura d'autre mais je ne sais pas les quels encore

**Resumer:** A quoi bon vivre ? Je me le demande depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant... Déjà quand je n'avais que 6 ans, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais sur cette Terre, entouré de tous ces gens qui me méprisent.

**Note de l'autatrice:** Voila encor un petit chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhait une bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 3: Mon village natal!

Voilà maintenant deux jours que nous marchons, et je vois au loin, le rempart de Konoha se dresser. Ma fille étant fatiguée de marcher, se trouvait sur mes épaules, le regard plein d'étoiles, sur la vue qu'elle avait de la ville natale de ses parents. Elle me demanda pourquoi j'avais quitté ce si beau village. Konoha se trouvait être le plus puissant village ninja, de tous les pays. Pour cela, elle avait, de grandes murailles, à un kilomètre du village pour la protéger de quelconque attaque ennemie.

Sur ces murailles qui entouraient les trois quarts de Konoha se trouvaient des postes de garde assez espacés, avec a l'intérieur toujours deux ou trois ninja. Nous franchisâmes alors ce mur gigantesque, pour nous retrouver dans une petite forêt, au loin on pouvait voir le visage des Hokage sculptés dans la roche, celui de Tsunade y était aussi.

Alors que ma fille regardait ces têtes de marbre, je la posai par terre pour qu'elle continue seule. C'est alors dans un cri de joie que Sumiko dit :

"- Papa, c'est bien grand-père le quatrième visage ? !?

- Oui Sumiko, c'est bel et bien mon père.

- Sumiko, ne cries pas comme cela.

- Héhéhé, désolée tonton."

Tout en marchant quelques maisons se dressaient devant nous, ma fille toujours fascinée par ce nouveau décor. Quant à moi je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs, plus ou moins heureux, que j'avais eu ici. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en plein centre ville, tous les regards sur moi, ce qui leur valu la vue d'une belle langue, que ma fille leur tira pour leur montrer son mécontentement. Alors que quelques ninjas s'avançaient vers moi, je restais stoïque a leurs injures.

Cela semblait les énerver encore plus, celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança, et envoya son poing sur moi, je ne bougea pas. Mais le coup de mon ennemi fut arrêté juste avent l'impact par Ryoichi, qui, d'une voix sèche et autoritaire, dit:

"- Je n'aime pas les petits trous du cul, comme vous, qui ne jugent les personnes que sur les actes faits dans le passé.

- On t'as rien demandé, espèce de...

- Calme-toi, Ryoichi, lui dit donc sa femme.

- Ce monstre n'aurait jamais du revenir ici, dit le deuxième ninja.

- Je ne serais sûrement pas revenu si la mère de ma fille ne m'avait pas demandé de la ramener ici.

- Oui encore un monstre, finit par dire le chef."

Je le regardais, Ryoichi commençait à perdre patience. C'est alors que le ninja qu'il tenait se retrouva étalé par terre devant moi. Je levai la tête pour être en face d'une femme d'à peu près mon age.

Des grands cheveux rouge sang, qui lui arrivaient en bas des reins. Ses yeux étaient fendus en leur milieu, comme ceux des félins, de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Un sourire carnassier lui étirait les lèvres, la jeune femme pris donc la parole.

"- Rooohhhhh, mais lui c'est un ange comparait à moi, mon petit"

Le ninja se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Des frissons de peur se firent voir, le jeune ninja était pris de léger tremblement. Je regardai la jeune femme, le ninja qui venait de nous agresser se releva rapidement, est parti après que le félin lui ait dit que s'il restait encore quelques secondes de plus, il lui servirait de souper.

Les trois ninjas partirent en courant, alors que l'un d'eux criait " Au secours, un démon à Konoha, il va tous nous tuer !!" Sur cette remarque ladite démone explosa de rire, et dit que même un renard démoniaque ne voudrait pas d'une nourriture de bas de gamme comme eux. Apres que la femme eut fini de rire, ma fille, un grand sourire sur les lèvres lui sauta dans les bras.

"- Grande sœur, je suis trop contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi petite Kistune.

- Yukiko, c'est un plaisir de te revoir en forme.

- Héhéhé, je vois que toi aussi tu vas bien papa.

- Allons voir l'Hokage.

- Oui tata, il faut y aller vite avant que des anbus viennent faire du mal à grande sœur"

Sur ces mots, nous nous dirigions tous ensemble vers la tour de l'Hokage. Les passants parlent à voix basse, mais après un regard noir de la part de ma fille aînée, plus aucun son de se fit entendre dans la rue, et le reste du chemin, à part Sumiko qui posa toutes les questions imaginables à sa sœur pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'elle n'était pas avec nous.

La tour du chef de village juste devant nous, les gardes se crispèrent à la vue de Yukiko, mais dès que je leur présentai le papier de convocation de Tsunade, ils nous conduisîmes jusqu'à elle. Arrivés devant la porte, un des deux gardes frappa, et dit que l'Hokage avait de la visite. Un grognement se fit entendre, ce qui voulait dire « entrez ». Ce que nous fîmes, mais dans la pièce se trouvais déjà quelque personne, que je reconnus tout de suite.


	4. Chapitre 3

**

* * *

**

Titre:

Tout ça pour une promesse

**Auteur:** heu atta, je crois que c'est moi. Mais oui c'est moi XD

**Disclaimer:** Alors tout les personnage de Naruto ne m'apartiennent pas (malheureusement) même si j'ai essayé d'avoir Madara Uchiha, Masashi Kishimoto n'a pas voulu me le donné. Mais par contre Sumiko, Yukiko et les deux marier (petit trou de memoir XD) sont belle et bien a moi na, au moin un truc qui m'apartiens.

**Couple:** Bah faut regarder juste audessu, c'est le plus important, sinon il y en aura d'autre mais je ne sais pas les quels encore

**Resumer:** A quoi bon vivre ? Je me le demande depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant... Déjà quand je n'avais que 6 ans, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais sur cette Terre, entouré de tous ces gens qui me méprisent.

**Note de l'autatrice:** Je remercie ma petite fan de superbus, qui n'est autre que ma beta lectrice pour ce que tu fait pour moi.Aussi un merci a ma deuxieme beta lectrice qui a aide a coriger se chapitre

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre4: Salut comment vas depuis le temps

J'entre en premier dans cette salle où je n'ai pas mis les pieds depuis tellement d'années. Je balaye la pièce du regard ; quelques personnes se trouvaient là, je n'eu aucun mal à les reconnaître. Je m'avance, ce qui laisse la place à ma famille pour entrer dans le bureau. Ma plus jeune fille, qui avait arrêté de questionner Yukiko depuis un petit moment, se mit à pouffer de rire, puis rire sans retenue. Tout les regard se tournèrent vers elle. Yukiko lui dit de se calmer, mais sa jeune sœur ne voulait rien entendre et continuais à rire, jusqu'a ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour dire ses quelque mots.

"- Mais papa, elle est même pas belle, elle ressemble a un chewing-gum. la seule chose de vraie, c'est qu'elle a un grand front."

Je me retournai vers ledit chewing-gum, où on pouvait voir une veine pulser sur LE front. Sakura s'avança jusqu'a ma fille pour essayer de lui asséner un coup, mais fut vite interrompue par une Tsunade dont les instincts maternels venaient de se réveiller. Alors que l'hokage regardait de près ma fille, que Yukiko avait reposé par terre, je me mit a regarder de nouveau la salle, pour regardait les autre personne. Sakura, n'avait pas beaucoup, à part sa poitrine qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Tsunade. Toujours les cheveux rose bonbon, qu'elle avait laisser pousser, ils arrivaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Toujours habillée de sa tunique rose, avec des fleurs de cerisier dessinées dessus. je tourna mon regard, je vis Sai, toujours égal à lui-même, il n'a pas changé à part qu'il avait pris de la carrure, toujours la même tenue, cela me fit sourire intérieurement. La dernière personne était Sasuke, à sa vue mon regard s'assombrit. Les cheveux toujours en piques derrière, son regard sombre toujours présent. Ce qui me choqua furent ses vêtements, l'éventail Uchiha cousu sur son cœur. Un haut noir, qui d'après moi lui allait vraiment bien, avec deux ligne oranges qui commençaient de l'épaule pour s'arrêter en bas de ce t-shirt, ces ligne passaient par l'éventail Uchiha. Un pantalon court qui lui arrivait juste en-dessous de genou. Ce que je vit me tua sur place, façon de parler : sur le coté gauche de son pantalon se trouvait la spirale qui me caractérisait dans mon enfance, orange. Pourquoi l'Uchiha avait t-il ça sur ses habits ? L'orange et cette spirale ? Mais je fus vite interrompu dans mes pensées par l'Hokage.

"- Alors c'est donc elle, ta fille, Naruto.

- Oui c'est bien elle"

Les regards se posèrent sur Sumiko, qui est vite venu se réfugier derrière sa grand sœur, les autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce furent surprises par les propos de l'Hokage. Cela me donna un micro sourire à la façon Uchiha. Je regardai l'Hokage, puis Sumiko et Yukiko, elle répondit à ma question muet.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour elles. Elles ne craignent rien ici. Et si quelqu'un avait ne serait-ce qu'envie de les toucher, il sera vite remit en place."

Cela me fit sourire, alors que Yukiko, elle, souriait de toute ses dents, qui étaient redevenues normales après notre petite altercation avec les ninjas de tout à l'heure. Elle pris la parole, en s'adressant a l'Hokage.

"- Ils n'auront pas le temps de nous toucher de toute façon.

Yukiko l'interrompit

-Oui??

-Pas de massacre ici compris ?

Son regard me suppliait presque de retirer mes propos.

-Si telle est ta volonté papa, je la tiendrait."

L'appellation de papa, par ma fille, fut accueillie par un regard estomaqué et interrogatif des ninjas de mon ancienne équipe. Apparemment Tsunade était au courant, je n'aurais donc pas à lui expliquer. Ca me réjouit, je n'aime plus beaucoup parler depuis mon départ de ce village. Je ne répondit pas à la question que Sakura me posa : Comment une fille de notre âge pouvait être ma fille ? Alors que moi, je me foutais de se qu'elle disait, l'ignorant totalement, ce fut ma plus grande fille qui répondit.

"- Demandes à l'Uchiha, je suis sur qu'il sait." dit-elle avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Je me tourna vers l'Hokage qui avait assisté à cet échange, bien amusant d'après moi, elle me demanda de faire les présentations... Grrrr, moi qui ne voulais pas parler, zut ! Je me résigne donc.

"- Voici, comme tu l'as dit, ma plus jeune fille, Sumiko Namikage, je montra ma jeune fille qui vint vite se cacher dans mes bras. Donc Yukiko, qui est ma fille aussi, elle donna un grand sourire aux personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Derrière moi se trouvent Suchiko et Ryoichi, deux de mes amis. Ils me poussèrent pour pouvoir les voir.

- Bien enchantée de vous connaître, dit l'Hokage.

- Enchantés, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé Naruto, elle pourra y aller dès demain si elle veut, son regard se posa sur Sumiko, et étant de nouveau là, tu redeviens un ninja de Konoha. J'opinais de la tête, pour lui donner mon approbation. Et ces trois-là seront dans ton équipe, s'il n'y à pas d'objections là-dessus. Vous serez dans l'équipe 8 des ANBU, Naruto tu en seras le chef.

- Mais Hokage-sama, Naruto ne doit pas avoir le niveau requis pour être ANBU, dit tout naturellement Sai."

Je disparus de devant les yeux pour réapparaître derrière Sai, lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule, et lui murmurant à l'oreille que s'il voulait je pouvais lui faire une petite démonstration de mon niveau, mais l'Hokage voyait cela autrement.

"- Tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus, Sai. Donc comme je le disais, vous serez ANBU, et vos affaires sont dans votre nouvelles maisons, qui se situent dans le quartier Uchiha."

Aux mots "quartier Uchiha", ce cher Sasuke eut un regard d'incompréhension, c'est alors que Ryoichi intervint pour éclairer leurs lanternes.

"- Un Uchiha a légué à Naruto et sa fille sa demeure dans ce quartier.

- C'est impossible, fit Sakura.

- C'est une personne qui avait quitté ce village avant le carnage, et donc c'est possible Rosette, fit méchamment Yukiko à Sakura.

- Et cette personne est toujours en vie ? Demanda ce cher Uchiha.

- Non, fut ma seule réponse."

Je regardai l'Hokage qui me dit que c'était bon, que je pouvais y aller avec ma famille, et que je devais venir avec mon équipe demain pour un rapport complet de ce qui c'était passer pendant ces années. Les deux époux partirent devant, puis Yukiko qui tenait Sumiko par la main, et moi, avant de passer la porte, je me retournais et regardais l'Uchiha. Avec un sourire sadique je lui dis.

"- Au fait Uchiha, tu n'es pas le seul Uchiha qui est encore en vie, il y en a d'autres."

Puis je partis, et entendit l'Uchiha demander qui c'était. Comme si j'allais lui dire ! Je suis vraiment devenu sadique moi, ça m'amuse de faire ça.

* * *

Laisse des coms pour me dire se que vous en pensais je suis tres curieuse XD


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre:** Tout ça pour une promesse

**Auteur:** heu atta, je crois que c'est moi.

**Disclaimer:** Alors tout les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) même si j'ai essayé d'avoir Madara Uchiha, Masashi Kishimoto n'a pas voulu me le donné. A par Yukiko, qui est ma perso pref, Sumiko et les deux marier (oups trou de memoire pour les nom) qui son a moi, et a moi seul. Les autre me fuient presque quand j'arrive TT.TT

**Couple:** Bah faut regarder juste au-dessus, c'est le plus important, sinon il y en aura d'autre mais je ne sais pas les quels encore

**Résumer:** A quoi bon vivre ? Je me le demande depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant... Déjà quand je n'avais que 6 ans, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais sur cette Terre, entouré de tous ces gens qui me méprisent.

**Note de l'autatrice : **Bon se chapitre c'est moi qui l'aicorriger, donc si il y a encore des faute je m'en excuse.

Bonne lecture a tous, si vous avez des questions j'y répondrais avec la plus grande joie

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 5: La maison de son enfance

Nous arrivons tous les cinq devant la grande bâtisse qui était depuis l'extérieur en assez mauvais état, ma plus jeune fille décida d'entrer en première, suivie par mon autre fille. La maison était plus grande que là où nous vivions avant, nous avons de la place. J'entre à mon tour, les meubles étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière, l'entrée, qui ne devait pas faire plus de 2 mètres de large et environ 3 mètres de long, était meublée d'un petit range chaussures, où mes filles avaient déjà posé les leurs, il y avait aussi un porte manteau juste a coté du range chaussures. Je fit de même, suivi par les deux mariés. La petite entrée donnait sur un salon, qui était meublé assez sobrement, une table basse, avec juste à coté deux petits sofas. Un meuble où l'on pouvait voir divers objet à l'intérieur grâce à la porte vitrée. Je fut vite sorti de mes songes par Sumiko.

« - Dit papa, on laissera pas comme sa?

- Non ma chérie, lui répondit Yukiko

- Oui ta sœur a raison, on changera tout ce qui ne nous plait pas, rajoutais-je à la suite de la phrase de ma fille aînée. »

Je n'avais pas remarqué mais sur la table basse, se trouvait des uniformes, sûrement nos uniformes d'anbus. Je tournai le regard, le salon donnait sur une petite cuisine, où se trouvaient tous les instruments nécessaires à faire un bon repas. A coter du salon on pouvait voir une salle à manger, où se trouvait une grande table avec des chaises, c'était la seule chose qui se trouvait dans cette salle.

Ma fille me regarda un instant avant d'aller courir vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, suivie de près par sa grande sœur, je les suivit, laissant mes deux amis, en bas, ils étaient en train d'inspecter la cuisine et les deux autres pièces.

A l'étage on pouvait voir six portes qui devaient donner sur six pièces différentes. Ma fille entra dans la première, C'était une chambre d'une taille respectable, ma petite fille se rua dedans, en disant que c'était sa chambre à elle, juste à elle. Les deux portes en face et celle d'à côté était aussi des chambres, je pris celle qui se trouvait en face de celle de Sumiko, celle d'à côté serait celle de Yukiko, et l'autre celle des deux amants qui venaient d'arriver.

« - Il y a encore 3 pièces à l'étage inférieur, me dirent-ils ensemble »

J'approuvai d'un mouvement de la tête, puis me retournai vers mes filles qui avaient trouvé une espèce de bureau d'après elles, et la salle de bain. Je me retournai vers Ryoichi, pour lui dire de me montrer ces pièces qu'il avait découvert avec sa femme. En laissant mes deux filles discuter avec leur « tante ». Arrivé en bas des escaliers, je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger, maintenant que Ryoichi me le fait remarquer, il y a une porte qui mène sur un couloir, au fond on peut voir une salle, qui devait servir aux réunions de famille, assez grande pour accueillir une famille entière. Dans le couloir il y avait deux autres portes, j'entrai dans la première. Cette salle me fit me figer sur place. Sur tout le long des murs se trouvaient des photos de famille, celle des Uchihas, sur l'une d'entre elles je pouvais voir Kimiko quand elle n'avait encore que 6 ans.

Malgré cela, je regardai les autres photos. Sur l'une d'elles, on pouvait voir un jeune enfant d'environ 5 ans, qui, tout sourire, avec de grands yeux sombre, les cheveux d'ébène lui retombant sur les épaules, avec une crête vers l'arrière de la tête. Je reconnus Sasuke. Qu'il pouvait être beau lorsqu'il souriait ! J'enlevai la photo du cadre et la mit dans une de mes poches, je me retournai vers mon frère de substitution, et lui dis qu'il faudrait nettoyer cette pièce mais laisser les photos ici tel quel. Sur ces photos on pouvait voir les personnes de la famille Uchiha, seules ou en famille. Je les garderais pour ma fille, et pour Sasuke s'il veut les voir. Je lui en ferais part demain. Nous sortîmes de la pièce pour aller dans la suivante, c'était une salle vide.

Nous avions encore l'après-midi devant nous, alors nous avons décidé avec ma famille que nous irions acheter des meubles et à manger, Suchiko et Ryoichi iraient acheter de quoi manger pour la semaine qui venait de commencer, moi et mes filles irions acheter des meubles qui seront livrés dans notre demeure. Apres la répartition nous partîmes en ville. Mais une de mes filles, Sumiko pour être précis, voulais aller acheter des fleurs, je lui ai donc dit que nous irions après avoir fait les course.

Nous sommes allés dans un magasin qui vendait des meubles, ma plus jeune fille s'est choisi un bureau, un lit et une armoire. J'ai donc pris pour la pièce du bas deux tables et tout ce qui va avec bien sûr. Les meuble pour les chambres.

C'est après plusieurs heure de shopping que nous nous dirigeâmes, mes filles et moi, vers le fleuriste, qui était tenu par Ino. Je lui dis bonjour, et là elle a fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, elle m'a sauté dans les bras.

"- Tu es enfin revenu Naruto, tu sais pas à quel point tu as pu me manquer !

- Ino tu m'étouffes plus qu'autre chose

-A excuse, c'est la joie de te revoir, me dit-elle en me relâchant les larmes aux yeux"

C'est alors qu'elle vit mes filles qui avaient regardé la scène depuis le début. Elle les regarda attentivement puis me regarda encore.

"- Ce sont tes filles, c'est Sakura qui me l'a dit, me dit-elle en me souriant

-Oui, je te présente Sumiko et Yukiko. Les filles, voici Ino, une amie, dit-je en les regardant.

-Bonjour ! Firent-elles en chœur.

-Bon au boulot, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Dit Ino en nous regardant.

-Moi je voudrais des fleurs pour mettre sur une tombe, dit Sumiko

-Et moi je voudrais des roses noires si vous avez, fit Yukiko."

Elle me regarda puis pris Sumiko dans les bras pour l'emmener près de quelques diverses fleurs, je regarde Yukiko. Après quelques minutes elles sont revenues, des fleurs à la main, puis elles tendirent un bouquet de roses noires, comme à la demande de ma file aînée.

Après, je lui demandai combien je lui devais, elle dit que c'était gratuit. Alors nous partîmes, je suivis mes filles qui savaient déjà où aller, elle m'emmena au cimetière des Uchihas, mes filles veulent connaître la famille de la mère de Sumiko apparemment, mais nous n'étions pas les seuls en cet endroit, il y avait un jeune homme brun près de deux tombes. Ma fille, Sumiko courut jusqu'à lui pour lui tendre les fleurs en lui disant quelque chose je n'entendais pas, de là où je me trouvais, mais cela fit naître sur les lèvres de l'homme un vrai sourire, alors je m'approchai de lui pour lui dire.

"- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois sourire Sasuke"


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre:** Tout ça pour une promesse

**Auteur:** heu, je crois que c'est moi.

**Disclaimer:** Alors tout les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) même si j'ai essayé d'avoir Madara Uchiha, Masashi Kishimoto n'a pas voulu me le donné. A par Yukiko, qui est ma perso pref, Sumiko et les deux marier (oups trou de memoire pour les nom) qui son a moi, et a moi seul. Les autre me fuient presque quand j'arrive

**Couple:** Bah faut regarder juste au-dessus, c'est le plus important, sinon il y en aura d'autre mais je ne sais pas les quels encore. Il y aura peut etre un autre couple qui viendra plus tard ou peut etre plusieur ^^.

**Résumer:** A quoi bon vivre ? Je me le demande depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant... Déjà quand je n'avais que 6 ans, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais sur cette Terre, entouré de tous ces gens qui me méprisent.

**Note de l'autatrice : **Toujours un grand merci a ma beta lectrice.

**Note de l'autatrice : **Je suis desoler pour l'attente je sais que certaine personne attendent la suite, mais j'ai quelques probleme de santer ses derniere mois, mais le prochain chapitre est en cour d'ecriture, mais je ne sais pas quand il sera mis en ligne. Et l'environement de l'hopitale ne ma pas aider a continuer, mais j'essayrais de mettre le prochain chapitre bientot.

Bonne lecture a tous, si vous avez des questions j'y répondrais avec la plus grande joie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 6: Fin de journée

Sasuke se trouvait là devant moi, les fleurs de mes filles dans les mains. Alors que ma phrase venait de se terminer, Sasuke releva les yeux vers moi, son sourire était toujours present. Il avait pas changé physiquement mais peut être moralement, je ne sais pas. Je me mit sous un arbre non loin de ma petite famille, je les observais du coin de l'oeil. Ils discutaient, je suis assez surpris, même Yukiko qui n'aime pas les contact humain discute comme si elle connaisait l'uchiha depuis longtemps.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, c'est alors que ma fille Sumiko avait dû dire quelque chose qui touchait l'uchiha car il avait perdu son sourire, alors je me rapprochai d'eux et entendit Sumiko.

– Tonton Sasuke, tu veux pas me les presenter?

– Non ce n'est pas cela Sumiko, fit l'Uchiha.

– Te force pas Uchiha si tu veux pas, fit la plus grande.

– Mhhh.

Puis Sasuke se leva et pris ma fille dans ses bras, et parti devant une tombe, d'après ce que j'entendais c'était celle de ses parents, après il leurs a montré celle de ses oncles et tantes, toute la famille Uchiha se trouvais dans ce cimetiere, en même temps c'etait le cimetiere privé des uchihas.

Je me rapprochai d'eux pour me trouver à leur hauteur.

– Dit tonton ?

– Oui Sumiko fit ledit tonton.

– On peut ... s'il te plait avec ton accord ... enterrer quelqu'un ici.

– Tu sais Sumiko, c'est réservé aux Uchihas, dit tout gentillement Sasuke. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi gentil.

– C'est une Uchiha, sasuke, dis-je apres avoir compris de qui parlait Sumiko.

– Hein ... Dans ce cas je ne voit pas d'opposition.

– Merci tonton, fit Sumiko en lui sautant au cou.

A priori nous allions l'enterrer demain, je regardai le rouleau dans ma poche qui contenait son corps. Je regarda l'Uchiha, Sumiko l'avai invité à venir manger à la maison, et contre tout attente il a accepté sa demande.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la maison, les filles étant devant, je me mis a questionner l'uchiha.

– Pourquoi ??

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Pourquoi es-tu comme cela avec mes fille et tu redeviens froid avec les autres.

– Mhhh

– Reponds... si tu leur fait du mal t'es un homme mort.

– Je ne leur veut pas de mal, c'est pour me faire pardonner.

– Pardonner de quoi ?

– Mhh

– Tu veux te fair pardonner auprès de moi en te comportant ainsi avec mes filles??

– Tu comprendrais pas, daube.

– Mhhh.

C'est sur ces mots que nous arrivions à la maison, Sasuke etait restait bouche bée, car je n'avais rien dit du fait qu'il m'appelle daube. Cela ne me fesait plus rien apres tout, ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais entendu ce mot. Nous entrâmes dans la maison, il se faisait déjà tard, Suchiko avait preparé le repas. Je pris Sasuke par le bras et le tira à ma suite, surpris il me suivit sans dire un mot.

Je le mena à la piece où se trouvaient toutes les photos, puis regardai l'uchiha, dont le teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Je me retournai et lui dit.

– Tu pourras venir ici lorsque tu en auras envie, je ne voit pas d'inconvénient, mais je ne bougerais pas les photos d'ici,et ne les detrurais pas, malgré ce que je peux montrer je tiens à ces photos, et mes filles aussi.

Puis je sortis, laissant Sasuke avec ses démons interieurs. Puis je vint m'asseoir à la table à manger, tout les meubles étaient arrivés mais rien n'avait été placé, à part la table, la soirée allait être assez longue d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Je regardais la répartition des places à table, Sumiko était à ma droite, Yukiko juste à côté de sa soeur, Ryoichi à l'autre bout de la table, à sa droite sa femme, ce qui laissait la place à ma gauche pour Sasuke, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il avait un peu repris des couleurs, malgré le faite que ses yeux étaient rouges, il avait dû pleurer en silence, mais nous n'évoquâme pas le sujet à table.

Après une heure, le repas se termina, Sumiko avait monopolisé la parole avec Sasuke, en plus elle parlait et Sasuke repondais par des monosyllabes, ce qui me faisait penser à quelque chose, ce que je m'empresai de lui dire.

– Tu sais Sumiko tu me fais penser à Sakura, quand nous étions plus jeunes, qui était toujours avec son Sasuke-kun à la bouche.

Ce qui me valut un moue boudeuse de ma fille, un fou rire de la part de Yukiko, Ryoichi et Suchiko, et un sourire de la part de Sasuke. Apres cela Yukiko et Sumiko partirent faire la vaiselle, moi je partis pour installer les meubles, ce qui me surpris c'est que Sasuke voulait m'aider, je le regardai comme si j'essayais de savoir qui avait pu prendre possession du Sasuke de mon enfance, je me mis devant lui pour fixer ses yeux noir qui mon tant fasciné lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Pour terminer je lui dit que s'il voulait tant se fair pardonner, il n'avait qu'à redevenir le Sasuke d'avant, sinon il ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas.

Ceci le surprit, et il me dit, un micro sourire aux lèvres, que je n'étais qu'un baka qui ne comprendrais jamais rien. Je lui repondis par un teme, comme lorsque l'on était jeunes, puis dans cette joute verbale, nous commencâmes à déballer les meubles.

Quelque heures plus tard, nous avions terminé de tout ranger, nous avions commencé par la chambre de Sumiko, qui devait se reposer pour le lendemain matin. Puis toutes les autres pièces de la maison, à part la salle aux photos, où nous avions juste nettoyé les cadres des photos. Nous avions terminé par ma chambre, qui ressemblait plus à quelque chose maintenant, les murs etaient blancs, j'avais un armoire simple en bois, un lit deux places, quelques bidules sur une petite etagère, et juste a côté de mon lit, une table de chevet avec la photo de l'equipe 7 à nos débuts, ce qui surprit Sasuke, eth oui j'avais garder cette photo, malgré mon départ.

C'est alors que Sasuke me donna quelque chose, en me disant que j'avais oublié, le bando frontal de kanoha, je le deposai délicatement à côté de la photo, puis m'allongea sur le lit, Sasuke fit de même. Je ne me rendit pas compte que je m'étais endormi.

Le lendemain matin je me suis reveillé au premières lueurs du soleil, je regardais autour de moi, vit Sasuke, il avait donc dormi ici, je me suis levé, partit en bas, tout le monde étais là. Je pris les habits d'anbu qui m'etaient réservés puis reparti en haut pour me laver, et m'habiller, convenablement. Sasuke dormait toujours, je mis un mot pour le prevenir que nous n'étions pas là, puis emmenai ma fille à l'academie. Et nous partîme voir la vieille.

* * *


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre:** Tout ça pour une promesse

**Auteur:** heu, je crois que c'est moi.

**Disclaimer:** Alors tous les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement). A par Yukiko, qui est ma perso pref, Sumiko et Ryoichi, Suchiko, et Kimiko qui son a moi, et a moi seul. Les autre me fuient presque quand j'arrive.

**Couple:** Bah faut regarder juste au-dessus, c'est le plus important, sinon il y en aura d'autre mais je ne sais pas les quels encore. Il y aura peut être un autre couple qui viendra plus tard ou peut être plusieurs ^^.

**Résumer:** A quoi bon vivre ? Je me le demande depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant... Déjà quand je n'avais que 6 ans, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais sur cette Terre, entouré de tous ces gens qui me méprisent.

**Note de l'autatrice : **Je suis désole je sais certaines personnes étaient impatiente de lire ce chapitre ^^, mais avec tout les problèmes que j'ai eu, l'hôpital et tout et tout, j'ai eu du mal de le faire. J'essai de mettre le chapitre 8 mercredi prochain mais je n'en suis pas sur. Encore désoler pour se retard. Et aussi les faute d'ortho si il en rester, moi et l'ortho sa fait neuf.

Bonne lecture^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 7 : Mon passé

Nous sommes assis dans la salle d'attente improvisée, il y a deux chaises, l'une occupée par Ryoichi et l'autre par sa femme. Quant à ma fille, elle était adossée au mur, les bras croisés, le regard dans le vide. Pour ma part je suis adossé aussi au mur, les bras et les jambes croisées.

Je commence à perdre patience, baa-chan nous a convoqué à 8 heures et cela fait deux heures qu'on attend. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle décida de nous ouvrir enfin.

Nous entrâmes, je pu voir que 4 chaises avaient été disposées face à son bureau. Elle nous dit donc de nous installer, et pour la faire criser encore plus, je prends mon temps pour m'asseoir. Elle attend mon retour depuis bientôt 7 ans alors quelques minutes de plus ne vont pas la tuer.

-Alors dit moi ce que tu as fait et pourquoi tu es parti, commença t-elle par me demander.

Ca risque de prendre du temps, heureusement que j'ai laissé un mot a Sasuke pour qu'il aille prendre Sumiko a l'école et la faire manger. Pars que la on en a pour la mâtiné. Elle me regarda pendant que je cherchais comment j'allais lui raconter mon histoire, puis je me lançai.

Je lui expliquai comment j'avais connu Yukiko, c'était lors d'une ronde autour du village ou j'avais élu domicile les premiers mois de mon départ. Yukiko avait repris le récit lui disant qu'elle attaquer les villageois du village pour protéger ses amies, elle expliqua qu'au première abor elle avait su que je porter en moi Kuuybi, âpres notre rencontre les villageois avaient arrêté leur agissement. Puis nous avions quitté les villages, puis voyagé.

C'est pendant cette période que j'avais rencontré Kimiko, la mère de Sumiko, Elle avait une grave maladie c'était pour cela que j'étais restais avec elle, et notre relation c'est compliquer, ce n'était pas réellement de l'amour qui nous unissais plutôt le fait que l'on ressembler chacun a l'amour disparu de l'autre, enfin pour elle, moi il est toujours en vie mais se n'est pas l'histoire que je dois raconter. Suchiko expliqua donc qu'elle était la meilleur amie de Kimiko et que c'était aussi a se moment la que nous nous étions rencontrais. Kimiko était tombé enceinte, et accoucha, elle ne pu supporter cela et mourut dans mes bras en me fessant promettre de venir vivre avec Sumiko ici a Konoha.

Aux parole de Suchiko, Tsunade me regarda avec un visage triste, c'est vrai qu'avec le mort de la mère de Sumiko, j'avais perdu la seule personne qui m'avait accepté t'elle que j'étais.

Je lui expliquai donc qu'âpres cela, Yukiko était parti, voyagent seule, pour chercher des informations pour moi, elle chercher tout se dont j'avais besoin.

Pendant le temps qu'ils nous restèrent, nous avions discuté des autres petites choses, de mes découverte sur le clan Uchiha, de mes parents, tout l'information recueille étonna l'hokage, c'est vrai Yukiko n'est pas une enfant de cœur lorsqu'elle désire quelque chose elle l'obtient toujours. Nous passons sous silence le faite que Gaara savait ou nous étions, et qu'il n'avait strictement pas informait Konoha.

A la fin de l'entretien, une question bruler me lèvres, j'attendis donc que tout le monde quitte la salle pour me retourner vers Baa-chan et lui demander :

-Pourquoi Sasuke se comporte commença, et pourquoi avoir mi c'est habit la ?

Elle me regarda, puis un sourire naquis sur ses lèvre, elle me dit d'elle retrouver ma fille et que ces question c'était a Sasuke qu'il fallait les poser et nous a elle. Je sorti de la salle avent qu'elle ne m'envoi la bouteille de Saké qui se trouvais sur sa table.

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes âpres a la demeure, Sumiko me sauta dans les bras en me voyant arriver, Sasuke était resté en retraite, un micro sourire aux lèvres, je lui rendis tout aussi discret. Puis j'entrai dans la maison en passent à coter de lui sans oublier un gentil mot.

-Bonjour, Teme, accentuant sur le dernier mot.

-Hum, Dobe, répond t-il.

Nous mangeâmes donc devant Sasuke et Sumiko qui avait déjà mangé, et la petit me disait que son cher oncle était un vrai cordon bleu, et qu'elle voudrait que se soit lui qui s'occuper toujours d'elle lorsque je n'étais pas la. Cela valu a l'Uchiha un sourire de Yukiko, et de reste de la tabler, moi je regarder toujours ma petit fille qui était poser sur mes genou avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Tiens je me demande si les mariages homosexuel sont autoriser a Konoha, pars que j'avais remarqué en entrant, le ménage était fait, il cuisiner super bien, c'est décider je vais me le faire.

* * *


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre:** Tout ça pour une promesse

**Auteur:** heu, c'est toujours moi.

**Disclaimer:** Alors tous les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement). A par Yukiko, qui est ma perso pref, Sumiko et Ryoichi, Suchiko, et Kimiko qui son a moi, et a moi seul. Les autre me fuient presque quand j'arrive.

**Couple:** Bah faut regarder juste au-dessus, c'est le plus important, sinon il y en aura d'autre mais je ne sais pas les quels encore. Il y aura peut être un autre couple qui viendra plus tard ou peut être plusieurs ^^.

**Résumer:** A quoi bon vivre ? Je me le demande depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant... Déjà quand je n'avais que 6 ans, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais sur cette Terre, entouré de tous ces gens qui me méprisent.

**Note de l'autatrice : **Desoler pour ce retard, mais j'ai du changer de béta-lectrise ^^

**_Flash back de naruto_**

Histoire normale

Bonne lecture^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 8: tu vas me manquer

Sasuke était reparti quelques temps après qu'on est terminer de manger. Nous donnant rendez-vous au cimetière Uchiha en fin d'après-midi pour l'enterrement.

Sumiko me parlait de sa première journée d'école, me disant que son professeur était quelqu'un de gentil. Je devinai immédiatement qui était le-dit professeur, ce n'était autre que Iruka, je lui dit donc que cet homme, son professeur, était celui que j'avais eu et que c'était mon tuteur. Elle me regarda puis un grand sourire illumina son visage.

- C'était donc pour ça qu'il voulait te voir, finit-elle par me dire

- Ah, et quand?

- Bah il a dit quand tu pourrais passer le voir.

Je fis un petit sourire, elle me dit aussi qu'Iruka avait été surpris de voir Sasuke venir la chercher. Puis nous discutions sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle me demanda si la prochaine fois je voulais bien m'entrainer avec elle, comme la où l'on était avant. Je lui sourit et Yukiko lui dit qu'elle aussi voulait venir.

Je laissai donc Sumiko aller s'amuser, Yukiko me regarda avant d'aller avec sa jeune sœur.

Elle le savait, elle savait à quel point cela me faisait mal, certes ce n'était pas de l'amour pur qui nous unissaient, moi et Kimiko, ce n'était que charnel.

Mais c'était l'une de mes amies, et c'était comme une petite sœur qu'il fallait que je protège.

Je me souviens de notre rencontre, j'étais ébahi par la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Sasuke.

_**Yukiko était à coté de moi, tout aussi muet, on allait manger des ramens au restaurant du village où j'ai élu domicile. Yukiko entra en première, ma fille est quand même très belle, j'espère qu'elle trouvera facilement un mari. Je la suivit à l'intérieur, je resta stupéfait　: là, devant moi, une jeune femme de mon âge à peu prêt, et en face d'elle 4 hommes, des ninjas apparemment. Je ne voyais que le dos de la jeune femme, qui arriva assez facilement à mettre les hommes hors d'état de nuire. Ma fille siffla d'admiration enfin je pense, pour la prouesse qu'avait fait la femme devant elle. La-dite femme se retourna après avoir entendu le son que Yukiko avait émit.**_

_**Je restais là, interdit, ce que j'avais devant les yeux me fascina. Deux yeux rouge sang avec des virgules noirs, et un fin cercle de la même couleur, les sharingans, juste là. Une Uchiha devant moi, je vis ses yeux se fermer, elle tomba au sol et personne ne bougea, comme si cela était normal. Je m'approchais d'elle, disant à Yukiko d'allais chercher à manger. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la ramener à la maison.**_

_**Pendant le trajet rien n'avait été dit, la jeune femme était restée inconsciente dans mes bras, arriver à la maison, je partis la déposer dans ma chambre. Puis je retournais avec Yukiko pour manger. Apparemment elle n'avait rien de grave juste une trop grande fatigue, après le repas je demandais à ma fille d'aller voir si la jeune femme avait de la famille ou des amis. Et elle partit sur-le-champ. Je retournais voir la femme dans ma chambre.**_

_**C'était une pure Uchiha, je me demandais comment elle avait pu échapper au massacre de son clan. **_

_**La peau d'une couleur pale, je dirais de la porcelaine. Deux grandes mèches noires encadrait son visage fin. Ces cheveux d'ébène lui arrivaient à peu près aux omoplates. Je me demandais si Sasuke lui ressemblerait s'il faisait la sexy meta. Je restais là à la regarder plusieurs minutes si ce n'était pas plus.**_

_**J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des gens parler, je reconnus ma fille, et avec elle il y avait deux personnes, un homme et une femme.** **Yukiko les emmena jusqu'à moi, c'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, deux perles noire, j'ai cru un instant que c'était ceux de Sasuke.**_

_**Puis je lui souris, et les gens entrèrent dans la pièce, la femme qui accompagnait ma fille se précipita sur le lit.**_

_**-Kimiko, est-ce que ça va　? demanda t-elle rapidement à la malade.**_

_**- Mm… Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas Suchiko.**_

_**- Tu nous a fait peur, lorsque nous ne t'avons pas vu rentrer à la maison, termina par dire l'homme.**_

_**- Je les ait trouvés lorsqu'ils cherchait leur amie, près du restaurant où l'on était, dit alors ma fille.**_

_**Le reste de la journée nous l'avons passer à discuter avec ses trois personnes.**_

-PAPA, debout.

J'ouvris un oeil puis l'autre et vit ma jeune fille sur moi. J'avais du m'endormir, après m'être allonger sur le canapé.

-Oui Sumiko.

Je me leva, puis me prépara, nous étions tous vêtus de noir. Tous les 5 nous nous dirigeons vers le cimetière. Lorsque Kimiko est morte, j'ai utiliser avec Yukiko un jutsu qui immobilise le temps dans un parchemin, je voulais l'enterrer dans le cimetière de sa famille. Avant d'avoir fait cela, nous l'avions habiller d'un jolie robe noire qui lui allait à ravir.

Nous sommes passer chercher des fleurs pour mettre sur la tombe. Nous voilà donc arriver, Sumiko est dans les bras de sa sœur, quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues. Sasuke était déjà là, il avait du creuser le trou, il y avait aussi un cercueil. Je m'approcha donc du réceptacle en bois, mis le parchemin dedans, puis fit quelques signes avec mes mains, une fumée blanche se forma, puis un corps celui de la mère de Suchiko était apparu à la place du parchemin. Je me recula pour laisser la place à Sumiko d'aller voir une dernière fois sa mère, Yukiko était juste à coté d'elle, malgré le fait que rien ne se voyais sur son visage, je savais qu'elle était triste. Je me mis à coté de Sasuke. Lui regardait encore une fois une personne de sa famille se faire enterrer.

Suchiko alla à coté de mes filles, regardant d'un regard triste une dernière fois sa meilleure amie, lui disant au revoir. Son mari avait fait de même. Ma fille pleurait sur l'habitacle en bois. En marmonnant des choses que moi et Sasuke ne pouvions entendre.

Moi et les deux autres hommes descendirent les cercueils dans le trou en le recouvrant de terre. Apres avoir fait cela, les filles déposèrent les fleurs. Et Sumiko pris la parole, tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

-T'as vu, papa a tenu sa promesse, on va rester ici, et je viendrais te voir dés que je pourrais, tu vas me manquer, malgré que je n'ai pas pu te connaître. Tu peux reposer en paix, maman.

Sasuke me regarda après avoir entendu les derniers mots de ma fille. Je le regarda dans les yeux.

- Kimiko Uchiha, la mère de ma fille, tu n'es donc plus le seul Uchiha en vie.

Avant qu'il n'arrive à parler ma fille lui avait sauter dans les bras pour pleurer tout son soûl. Je regarda la tombe une dernière fois, oui tu vas me manquer Kimiko. Nous repartîmes quelque temps après cela, ma fille dans les bras de Sasuke en train de dormir. Je lui avait promit de tout lui raconter.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre:** Tout ça pour une promesse

**Auteur:** heu, c'est toujours moi.

**Disclaimer:** Alors tous les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement). A par Yukiko, qui est ma perso pref, Sumiko et Ryoichi, Suchiko, et Kimiko qui son a moi, et a moi seul. Les autre me fuient presque quand j'arrive.

**Couple:** Bah faut regarder juste au-dessus, c'est le plus important, sinon il y en aura d'autre mais je ne sais pas les quels encore. Il y aura peut être un autre couple qui viendra plus tard ou peut être plusieurs ^^.

**Résumer:** A quoi bon vivre ? Je me le demande depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant... Déjà quand je n'avais que 6 ans, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais sur cette Terre, entouré de tous ces gens qui me méprisent.

**Note de l'autatrice :**désoler pour le retard, et les fautes =/

Chapitre 8: Le temps des aveux...

Nous étions rentrer dans notre maison du pavillon Uchiha, Sasuke toujours avec nous ... La petite dans ses bras dormais toujours, comme a son habitude Yukiko était a mes coter regardent le vide devant nous. Nous traversions la porte d'entré, Suchiko entra la première, elle nous dit alors que le repas était prés, elle l'avais préparer juste avant de partir, et il ne faillais donc que le réchauffer, et que Sasuke pouvais restais si il le désirait, se qu'il fit. Passent a cote de moi et me regardant, je sais se que veux dire se regard le temps des aveux était venu, et lui aussi aller craché le morceau...

Nous mangions dans le silence, un silence de mort, un silence qui avait sa place, un silence qui m'avait fait tant de mal dans le passé, un silence qui avait aussi marquer Sasuke...

Ma petit fille partie dormir après cette journée lourde en émottions qui l'avais bien marqué. les deux marier était eux aussi partie se coucher, me laissant seule avec Sasuke et Yukiko.

-Maintenant je veux savoir...

Yukiko se mit devant Sasuke, elle aussi avait des chose a dire a notre Uchiha.

-C'est moi qui vais commencer, fini telle par dire. Tu dois le savoir, je suis la fille de Kuuybi qui est en Naruto, mon père et lui on en quelque sort fusionner, et ce qui fait que Naruto est aussi mon père.

Elle s'interrompit quelque seconde, pour voir si Sasuke avait compris ce qu'elle disait, mais apparemment celui si avait compris mais ne voyait pas ou voulait en venir ma fille. Elle me regarda, puis ferma les yeux, les rouvraient quelques seconde plus tard. Ces yeux étaient devenu rouge sang, ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment Sasuke. Un micro sourire étendit alors les lèvres de Yukiko. Son œil droit changea, des virgules se forma alors, l'œil toujours aussi rouge cercler de noir. Elle venait de montrais a Sasuke que posséder un des attributs génétique de sa famille. Puis elle referma les yeux , puis les rouvris il avait repris leurs couleur normale. Elle était toujours devant Sasuke qui avait ouvert la bouche pour demander des explications mais Yukiko l'interrompis.

-Sans cela je t'aurais tuer sur le champs Uchiha. Tu dois le savoir n'est ce pas, lorsque mon père a attaquer ce village. Et bien personne ne savait pourquoi il avait fait cela, et bien je vais te le dire. On avait massacré toute notre famille, ma mère et mes frères et sœurs y sont passer, j'ai arrivé a survire parce que je mettais changer en humain. Je m'était juré que je tuerais toute la famille de ceux qui on fait cela.

Yukiko s'interrompit et me regarda, son regard retourna se poser sur Sasuke. Celui si ce demander toujours ou Yukiko voulait en venir, puis elle pris une grand inspiration et repris son histoire.

-Ceux qui on fait ça étaient des Uchiha. Et malgré le faite que j'ai rencontré mon père il y a quelque années, au début je voulais toujours tous vous tué. J'aurais tuer la mère de ma sœurs si elle n'avais pas était atteinte de cette maladie. Un jour, j'étais partie parce que sa gentillesse maladive me donner envi de vomir, des ninjas m'ont attaquer, je les ai tous tuer mais il mon laisser un cadeau, il m'avaient crever l'œil droit. Après cette attaque je suis donc rentré voir mon père pour lui dire. Il était toujours auprès de Kimiko, elle était enceinte de sa fille après tout c'était normale qu'il soit avec elle. Alors je les ai laisser seule, je m'étais réfugié sur le toit. A la tombé de la nuit Kimiko était venu me voir, lorsqu'elle a vu que mon œil était inutilisable et que jamais il ne guérira elle a utiliser un justu assez complexe et a échanger nos deux yeux. Mon organisme de démon l'a tout de suite faire redevenir normale en apparence. Et j'ai compris que sa n'aurais servis a rien de tué tout les Uchiha de cette planète, ce n'aurais jamais faire revenir ma famille, et sa aurais fait beaucoup de mal a mon père...

Sasuke la regarda, elle avait eu la même envi de vengeance que lui, il la comprenait. Mais il se demandait toujours pourquoi elle lui avait raconté son histoire, alors il osa enfin a lui demander.

-Pourquoi m'as tu raconter cela Yukiko?

-Et bien, tout simplement que mon organisme n'est as comme celui des humains. Et que si je venais a avoir des enfant, je pourrais leur transmettre le sharigane. Et que comme cela, tu pourrais reformer ton clan sans aller a l'encontre de tes sentiments.

Elle lui sourire alors, un vrai sourire, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. Elle se retourna alors vers son père, lui fit un clin d'œil, et sortit de la pièce. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, Naruto chercher les mots qu'il allait utiliser. Et Sasuke attendait que son ancien ami se met a parler. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ami ne parle. Naruto releva le regard, il avait tant de chose a dire a Sasuke et a lui demander.

Il se mit donc a parler, lui disant pourquoi il était partis. Que le mépris des gens du villages lui pesait sur le cœur, que le faite que lui son meilleur ami voulait le quitter pour une stupide vengeance. Que Sakura n'en avait qu'après son Sasuke-kun, et se foutait complètement de lui malgré le faite qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe. Il lui avoua qu'il avait voyager quelque temps, et avait rencontré Yukiko. Naruto lui expliqua qu'il avait alors âpres cette rencontre fusionner avec Kuuybi, que cela lui donner plus de force, et qu'il s'était entrainer dure avec sa fille.

Puis il en vient a la rencontre avec Kimiko, que lorsque qu'il l'avais vu il avait tout de suite pensé a son meilleur ami qui avait lui aussi du partir du village pour sa vengeance. Naruto expliqua a Sasuke que se qui l'avait attiré dans Kimiko s'était leur ressemblance. Il lui dit aussi que Kimiko superposé sur lui l'amour qu'elle avait envers son ancien mari qui était une personne de la famille Namikaze, et donc de la famille de Naruto.

Naruto avait terminer son histoire, Sasuke était surpris par l'importance qu'il avait pour Naruto. Que tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit avait eu un répercutions sur le blond. Naruto regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux, il fallait qu'il lui dise, Yukiko lui avait ouvert la porte, maintenant il devait la franchir. Il respira un bon cou et dit alors a Sasuke.

-Tout ça pour te dire que je te vois pas comme un ami mais beaucoup plus que ça. Sasuke je t'aime...

Naruto baissa la tète, il n'avait pas honte de se qu'il venait de dire mais plutôt attendais la réponse de Sasuke, ce qu'il dirait aller changer tout pour Naruto. Sasuke resta silencieux, tout ce que venait de dire Naruto le bouleversé. Et la déclaration qu'il venait de faire. Naruto avait eu le courage de lui dire en face se qu'il ressentait, alors que lui avait eu t'en de mal a se l'avoué, a s'avoué qu'il voyait Naruto autrement que comme un ami.

-Tu sais Naruto. Lorsque tu es parti, j'aurais cru que sa ne m'aurais fait ni chaud ni froid. Je croyais que ma vengeance était tout pour moi alors que c'était faux. J'ai réaliser quelque temps après que tu es disparu que moi aussi, Naruto, je t'aime.

Naruto releva la tête, il n'avait pas rêver, Sasuke venait de lui dire que c'est sentiment était réciproque. Naruto était au anges, il ne vis pas que Sasuke s'était approcher de lui, et qu'il s'était accroupis devant lui. Toujours perdu dans ses pensé, Naruto ne repris pied que lorsqu'il sentit sur ses lèvres celle de la personne qu'il aimais.

Tout cela arrive juste pour une promesse... Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir faite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Désoler la fin est un peu bâclée, mais avec tout ce qu'il m'arrive j'ai pas vraiment une minute a moi, mais si j'ai le temps je ferais une autre fin, ou une petite suite pour me faire pardonner ^^


	10. Info

Hello tout le monde.

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, enfin presque.

Un peu en retard, mais je vous informe pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas que la suite de Tout cela pour une promesse est enfin disponible.

Elle s'appelle donc Tout cela pour une famille.

Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi ma fic et vous invite à lire la suite.

J'essayerais dans la mesure du possible et des disponibilités de ma correctrice à mettre un chapitre tous les lundis voir les mardis ^^

Merci et bonne journée


End file.
